YYHRK
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: This is right before the dark tournment. OCs/Kurama. Yusuke U. Kazuma K. Koenma, Hiei. Re-writing it, seeing as I wrote it in 2004. Tomoe Rei Himura-Ito lost her husband and son to the Toguro brothers hiding another child away. The Toguros said they would see her again. Koenma summoned her to Tokyo to fight in the tournament. Will she accept? Read and find out. Also review please
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this as Kuramasgirl1976 and it's a cross of YYH and RK. I'm going to rewrite it and correcting spelling errors along the way. I hope you enjoy it. I also wrote this in 2004.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and a pretty girl with orange-ish red hair was sitting under a tree in the park. She was reading a book that her friend sent her from Yokohama sent her when someone tripped over her feet.

"Ow! Who put feet there?" asked a guy with a rough voice.

"Watch where you're walking Kuwabara" said another voice as he walked over her.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" she asked putting her book down for a moment.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI! Yes, I'm fine" he told her.

"Good, watch where you are going next time" she told him slightly annoyed.

"Miss are you alright?" a red haired cutie asked her.

"Hai, I'm fine" she said. "Would you up me up please?"

He nodded aend helped her to her feet.

"Thank you" said the girl picking up her book and looking at the four boys standing by her.

"May I ask your name?" the red head asked her.

"My name is Tomoe Rei Himura-Ito, and I'm from Yokohama" she answered. "Who might you be?"

"I am Minamino, Suichi...otherwise known as Kurama and this is Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kuwabara" he introduced the rest of the boys to her.

"Nice to meet you all" she told them.

"What brings you to Tokyo?" Yusuke asked her.

"A person called Koenma" she said.

"What does he want with you?" Kuwabara asked.

"No clue" she said playing with the handle of her sword.

She captured Hiei's intrest. "What kind of sword is that? It doesn't look like anything I know, looks old" he told her.

Tomoe stopped for a moment and looked at him. "A reverse blade sword" she told him going back to playing with the handle.

"Hn, an old style Japanese sword..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Correct, it is like the one my great great grandfather used" she told them as she heard the two boys snicker.

"Who is your great great grandfather?" Kuwabara asking breaking into a laugh.

"Battousai the Manslayer-Kenshin Himura" she said now annoyed with them laughing at her family.

They stopped laughing and looked at her. Kuwabara didn't quite know what to say which made Hiei smirk. For once the tall idiot was speechless and that was music to his ears.

Yusuke broke the silence first. "Are you serious?!" Yusuke asked her in shock.

"Quite serious" she told him. "The Hi-Ten Mitsuragi Ryuu style was passed down in my family for a while until I beat my father whom was the last one to master it" she said to them.

"Impressive" Hiei said with a little bit of disbelief in his voice.

"I thought so too" said Koenma.

Everyone spun around to face him. Late as usual but Koenma didn't seem to care.

"You're late Koenma" she spit at him.

He held up his hands in defense. "Sorry I had to take care of some business, and maybe I should've have sent Botan to tell you I was going to be late" he said defensively.

Yusuke and Hiei snorted.

Her eyes went to a slightly gold color and her voice went a little deeper. "It's rude to keep people waiting, especially when you give them a set time to be somewhere and YOU FAIL TO SHOW UP AT SAID TIME" she told him bitterly.

"I'm sorry Tomoe" he said trying not to cry.

"It's Miss Himura to you!" she snarled at him.

"Yes ma'am" he said as he stated his business to her and she listened to what he had to say before holding up her hand.

"Wait...so you mean to tell me you had me leave Yokohama, my father, my life there to come fight in some tournament because Yusuke didn't "kill" the bad guy?!" she demanded.

She was now pissed at the fact that she had to call Lita and tell her where she was so she could bring her daughter to her. She wondered how her father would hold up and whenever she looked at Kurama she could see her husband in those eyes.

"Well, yes..." he said throwing his hands up again as if it would help him to be protected from her.

"If there is one thing I have learned from my family is this...a Himura will not fight unless they are protecting those they love, even thing it's hard to make them fight" she told him turning her back to him.

"But I've seen you fight, you're good" he stated.

"I only fought to protect my husband and son, even then I went against his wishes, he didn't want me to fight but I did...and the look they both gave me before they crossed over was a heart breaking one" she said with a little sadness seeping into her voice. "When you've buried family members let me know"

With everything said she took her book and headed deeper into the woods which was a temporary shelter until she could leave. 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days have passed and Hiei had been keeping close tabs on Tomoe. He kept Yusuke posted on her every move. One the rare days Yusuke went to school, he would tell Kurama where she was staying and what he was doing.

Kurama was walking through the woods and stopped to watch Tomoe. He found her fascinating and quite beautiful. She shocked him back to reality by asking him a simple question.

"May I help you Kurama?" she asked turning towards him taking in the surprised look on his face and smiled to herself.

He took a few steps back from the shock.

"Don't look so shocked Kurama, I heard you coming" she told him.

He recovered and smiled. "I was wondering if I could offer you better shelter than the woods...I'm sure you would like a hot bath and something decent to eat" he said softly.

She thought about it for a moment. The things he was offering did sound good. "Yes, that would be nice thank you" she said bowing to him. "Lead the way"

He lead her out of the woods and to the house he was living in with his mother Shiori. When they got there he held the door open for her.

She nodded her thanks and walked in. She looked around the living room as he came in behind her and closed the door.

"It's not much, but it's home and yes I do still live with my mother" he told her honestly.

"Tell me Kurama, how old are you?" she asked him.

"As a human I am 15 years old, but in my true form I am over 300 years old" he told her as he lead her to a room next to his.

"Thank you...may I ask another question?" she asked.

"You may" he answered holding the door open for her.

She nodded her thanks again. "Why does your friend Hiei keep following me? I have done something to upset him?" she questioned stepping into the room.

He chuckled a bit. "He's trying to find out more about you. He's not out to hurt you" he told her.

"I guess that makes sense, I have one more question for you" she said.

He was ahead of her. "The bathroom?" he asked.

She nodded and he pointed the way for her.

"I'll lay out some of my clothes while I wash your clothes for you, take your time and enjoy your bath" he told her handing her a couple of towels from the hall closet as he watched her take her hair down.

It didn't take her long to figure out how to work the water for the tub and she put some scented body oils in the water. She shed her clothes and put them outside the door for Kurama to take and stepped in the tub and pulled the curtain shut.

She relaxed and let the memories flood her of her husband, son, and daughter. Tomoe knew she had to let them all know she had a daughter, maybe she could let Kurama know first, he seemed pretty level headed. She washed her hair with his shampoo and conditioner and stepped out an hour later feeling refreshed. She wrapped the towel around her body and her hair and opened the door to find he had indeed laid out some clothes for her and she smiled, she closed the door and got dressed. When she reopened the door she was brushing out her hair and Kurama being a crafty fox stole her clip. She blinked in surprise and looked at him while holding her hair up out of her face.

"May I have my clip please?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Do you wear your hair down often?" he asked. "It really suits you"

"No, not anymore...I used to wear it down for my husband, but I pulled it back to cook..." she told him.

"Would you tell me about them?" he asked her.

"Point the way to the kitchen and I will make you something I made for Yakamoto" she said following him to the kitchen.

Once there she started making tea cakes and tea for them to sit and enjoy. While they were cooking she pulled cups and plates and started the water for the tea. She pulled the cakes out of the oven and let them cool before plating them, then got the tea and the water and took it to the living room where Kurama was waiting.

"I would always make tea cakes for Yakamato, they were his favorites" she said placing things in front of him and sat down. "Now...what would you like to know about my family?"

"Anything you are willingly to tell me" he said simply.

She took a deep breath. It hadn't been very long since they died and she missed them both something firece everyday. Tomoe knew without her daughter she would have no reason to live. "First, I want to start by saying that I'm nineteen and I had been married two years. My husband's name was Yakamoto like I mentioned before, he was a year older than I. I had a son named Darien and he would have been two tomorrow" she told him. Tomoe sighed and took another breath while fighting back tears. "I buried them seven months ago and it's still hard on me, but...I do have another child, a little girl who is one" she told him.

He was a little shocked to hear she had another child but happy to be the first to know about it.

"I'm sorry you had to lose them so early in life, I know you wouldn't be here today if they were still alive...do you know who killed them?" he asked.

"Yes, the Toguro brothers" she said flatly.

He sighed. "No wonder Koenma wants you to fight...he wants you to avenge their deaths that were in vain at the hands of the Tuguro brothers" he spoke softly to her.

"I cannot do that though..." she barely got the words out.

"Why not?" he questioned.

She looked at her watch and sighed. "Because I promised Yakamoto that I wouldn't fight unless it was needed...would you excuse me please, I have something I have to do right now" she said getting up and going to the room he allowed her to stay in, pulled out a picture and set it down and started praying and talking to the picture.

Little did she know Kurama followed her quietly and listened to what she had to say. As a human he knew he shouldn't but the curiousity of his fox side got the better of him.

"Oh my boys...living everyday without you is so very hard...if it wasn't for me hiding Ayame I would truly be alone, I probably wouldn't be here. Yakamoto, I miss your tenderness and quiet compassion. Darien, I miss your curiousity and cheeriness. I miss your chubby faced kisses...Yakamoto, I miss the adoring way you would watch me make your tea cakes..." she said her voice breaking but not shedding a tear. "Little boy I promise when I get home I'll put fresh flowers on yours and daddy's grave, I love you both so much and miss you just a much...Darien be good for daddy my little one" she said finishing her talk and prayer.

She then stood up and saw Kurama standing there. "How long have you been there?" she asked a little curtly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have eavsdropped, but I heard the whole thing...there is just something about you that fascinates me, and I would like to keep getting to know you" he told her honestly.

"Why..? I'm nothing special, just a girl from Yokohama..." she said her voice drifting off.

He went to her and touched her and she didn't back away. He pulled her to him and held her.

"You need to cry, you need to grieve Tomoe...let it out, I'm sure your husband would be okay with it" he told her.

She grabbed hold of his shirt and buried her face and started crying. He was right, she needed to release the hurt and pain she was holding onto. Tomoe knew Yakamoto would let her cry when she needed. She found she couldn't stop the tears, they were so easy to release in his arms. Once they started she couldn't stop them. She cried for her mom, her husband and son, she cried for her daughter who would never know her daddy.

Tomoe cried what felt like forever but it was only a few moments. She looked up at him and stepped away. "I-I'm sorry..I shouldn't have showed emotions like that, you are very wise beyond your human years to not say a word to a widow who needed to cry" she told him.

"I'm surprised you allowed me to touch you" he said a little confused.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me" she said softly. "And usually anyone other than my father or husband who touches me is after my sword and I knew you weren't, and for some reason I feel as if I can trust you"

"You are only human Tomoe, we all need to grieve for something or someone" he told her quietly. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she arranged a meeting with Koenma and he agreed to meet her in the park.

"To what do I owe this meeting?" he asked.

"I've changed my mind" she told him simply.

"Why the change of heart Miss Himura?" he wondered.

"I was talking with Kurama yesterday, and it was in talking to him that I decided to fight, I'll do it, if you still want me to" she said not looking at him. Suddenly feeling horrible about her promise she made to Yakamoto.

"I would, but I also know you would like to avenge your family" he said gently.

She nodded. "Although, I'm breaking my promise to my husband, one I swore I would honor..." she spoke softly.

"What was the promise that?" he asked a little curious.

"Not to fight anymore...would you excuse me there is something I have to do now" she said turning to leave.

She walked slowly back to Kurama's thinking about everything she promised Yakamoto. She missed him and Darien horribly. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wish they were there with her. Tomoe wondered if they were still there with her if she would've made it to Tokyo, if he would be doing the dark tournament...or would she be at home making his favorite tea cakes to go with their afternoon tea. She finally arrived at the house and walked in.

"I'm back" she announced.

"Welcome back how was your meeting with Koenma?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you" she told him going to the room she was staying in.

She picked up the picture and sighed.

"Hey Darien, today is your second birthday, and I'm so very sorry I'm not home to put flowers on your grave, but as soon as I can get home I will put flowers on your grave and daddy's grave I promise. I wish you were both here with me still, your sister misses you so much...I love you both very much..I miss you both" she told them wiping the tears from her eyes and setting the picture down.

Kurama had been standing in the door towards the end of the prayer.

"Tomoe?" he called to her softly.

She jumped and turned around.

"Hai, what is it?" she asked softly.

"I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?" he wondered stepping into the room.

She handed the picture to him since she had not yet put it down. He took it and looked at it.

"This is the most recent picture I have of my family. My son Darien is two today, it's his birthday...or he would've been two today, had the Tuguro brothers not killed him and my husband" she said her voice full of hate. "Next week would have been our three year anniversary"

"You had a beautiful family, when do I get to meet your daughter?" he wondered.

"Thank you and soon" she promised.

As they were talking the doorbell rang and Kurama excused himself to answer it. In front of him stood the other boys. Kurama swore Kuwabara had a crush on Tomoe even though Kuwabara is in love with Hiei's sister Yukina.

"Hey Kurama, where's the new girl?" Yusuke asked.

"She's upstairs taking a moment to gather herself...today would have been her son's second birthday" he told them.

Tomoe took some time to gather herself and went downstairs holding a picture of her family.

"I have told Kurama my story, I would like to tell you as well, so you have some background on me" she told them sitting on the chair.

Kurama led Kuwabara and Yusuke to the couch while Hiei took his place in the window to listen to the story she had to tell.  



	4. Chapter 4

She took a breath to calm her nerves. She's really only told this to Kurama and she was nervous that the other three would pass some sort of judgement on her. She looked at the picture, then them.

"This picture was taken eight months ago, it's the only one I have of Darien, Yakamoto...and my daughter" her voice barely audible.

Hiei looked at her as he heard what she said but the other two didn't, and Kurama already knew.

"Only one month before I buried them...My husband died at the age of twenty, my son was barely two, and today is his second birthday" she whispered.

"Wait you have a daughter?!" Yusuke yelled.

She winced. "Yes, my children are a year apart, she's one almost two, she's all I got left out of my marriage" she told them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her dumbfounded not believeing her.

"Don't yell please, not even my parents did that" she told him and sighed. "I married at seventeen and had my son at eighteen. I'm nineteen almost twenty now. Something I didn't tell you Kurama is that I lost my mother when I was sixteen. My life has been nothing but trials"

"What does that have to do with Toguro?" Hiei asked.

Toguro is the one that killed my husband and son" she told him.

No on said anything and she took the picture back. She stood up and walked to the window and looked out.

"That picture was taken in December and you buried them in January is that correct?" Yusuke asked her.

"Yes, that's correct" she said

Kurama went up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

She looked up at him and turned to bury her face again and started crying. Tomoe felt like her life was one big roller coaster. She knew how she felt and it hurt, but she also knew she had to get over it. Maybe with Kurama's help she would.

Everyone looked a little surprised at what Kurama was doing. Hiei especially, he thought the fox had gone soft.

Tomoe finally calmed down to the point she quit crying. She thanked him for being a human tissue.

Everyone was getting ready to leave.

"I have something else I would like to share with you" she told them.

They looked at her. But before she could tell them more about her daughter, the baby-sitter showed up with her daughter. She knocked on the door.

Kurama answered it as the baby-sitter came in with the little girl.

"Mama!" she said happily running to Tomoe.

Tomoe picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you Lita for bringing her to me" she told.

Lita nodded smiling and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey little one were you good for Miss Lita?" she asked as she took off her daughter's coat.

The guys stared at her in shock. They couldn't believe she had a daughter and she had just barely mentioned her and here she was right in front of their very eyes.

"You JUST barely told us about her and here she is!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes, and she is a year old today, her and her brother's birthday is today" she explained.

"So they are exactly a year apart?" Yusuke questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, they are and she looks just like her daddy"

Ayame held out her arms for Kurama and whimpered as she was now tired and it was nap time.

"Take her Kurama she doesn't bite" Tomoe told him. "She likes you if she's holding her arms out to you already"

He took her and held her as Ayame fell asleep on his chest.

Tomoe showed him the picture. "Yamato had green eyes like yours, I guess she remembered that" she told him.

He smiled and held her. "But I look nothing like him" he said taking the picture to look at it. "You're right...our eyes are the same"

Hiei huffed. "Any more of those things running around?"

Tomoe laughed. "No, she's my last one. She's it"

Once they all left Kurama laid her on the couch and he started dinnner.

"Kurama, I know you have a human name, may I know it?" she asked.

"My human name is Suichi Minamino..my mother doesn't know my demon name" he told her

"Good strong name"

"Mama?" Ayame cried

"Come here little one" she told her.

Ayame ran to her rubbing her eyes

"Did you have a good nap?" She asked.

Ayame nodded. "Mama...da?" asked Ayame

"No Ayame, that's not daddy honey. Daddy died" Tomoe told her.

As Tomoe was explaining to her daughter why her dad died, Kurama's mom walked in, saw a girl holding a toddler with Kurama's eye color and fainted.

Tomoe looked up and over to her, then to Suichi a little worried about how she would react to Ayame. 


End file.
